Señorita Lujuria
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: La Señorita Lujuria tocó a su puerta y, como una niña ingenua, la dejo pasar. Sin saber que al final de su fantasía llegaría la señora amargura acompañada por su comadre, la depresión.


Titulo: Señorita Lujuria

_Resumen: La Señorita Lujuria tocó a su puerta y, como una niña ingenua, la dejo pasar. Sin saber que al final de su fantasía llegaría la señora amargura acompañada por su comadre, la depresión._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados en este fanfic son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Fandom: Rosario To Vampire

Personajes: Kurumu, Mizore

Género: Angst, Romántico, Tragedia

Audiencia: +16

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Yuri… ¿lime? ¿lemon? Emh… primer intento de alguno de esos dos (en Yuri), creo que es mejor clasificarlo como lime ¬¬U

Capítulos: 1

Estado: Finalizado

**Dedicatoria**: Este fic es para una amiga que conocí en Garibaldi… cuyo nombre no recuerdo (inserte risa nerviosa y disculpa que parece no acabarse), pero supongo que ella sabe quien es, jeje ^^U

* * *

Sucedió en una noche sin luna, como casi siempre suele suceder en las historias cliché. Y quizás está historia lo sea… o quizás sea algo nuevo. Pero, sea o no sea algo típico, el punto es que sucedió en una noche sin luna. Aunque la luna siempre está ahí, puede ocultarse entre las nubes pero nunca desaparece. Nada nunca desaparece, sólo se oculta, a veces convirtiéndose en otra cosa.

Pero pasemos a lo importante, la historia que dio comienzo no en esa noche, sino años atrás cuando ambas mujeres eran aún unas jovencitas que no superaban los quince años, dos jovencitas que apenas comenzaban a descubrir lo que es el amor, dos jovencitas que, como es muy común, se enamoraron del mismo chico.

Un chico de cabellera castaña y corta, que a ambas les resulto atractivo. También fue por él que se conocieron, él las presentó, él tuvo la culpa de las campales batallas que libraron para obtener el amor de alguien que, al final, término casado con otra. La otra. La que, según ambas, no se lo merecía.

Esa fue la primera vez que ambas coincidieron, esa vez que conversaron —durante la boda del chico que pretendían— sobre la novia de ese chico que tanto amaban. Dijeron insultos, muchos insultos, por primera vez dirigidos a alguien que no eran ellas mismas. Por primera vez se llevaron bien, por primera vez… se besaron. Sí, sus ojos nos engañan, en verdad han leído algo referente a un beso, y sí, esa unión de labios la hicieron las dos jóvenes enemigas en el amor.

Pero no fue gran cosa, sólo un ligero roce y ya. ¿Quién lo hizo? La única posible respuesta es: ambas. Las dos acercaron su rostro cada vez más al rostro ajeno; las dos se miraron fijamente sin saber que era ese nuevo sentimiento en su corazón, y sin saber porque miles de mariposas revoloteaban en sus respectivos estómagos; culminando en el contacto que, al romperse, se tornó en una mirada llena de confusión, y nuevamente el sentimiento de odio nació.

En los siguientes cinco años no se volvieron a ver. Ambas tenían una nueva vida, las dos consiguieron empleo, una de las dos consiguió novio y la otra se consiguió un prometido.

Naturalmente, ninguna sabía nada de la otra. Hasta ese día… No, no fue de día. En realidad, sucedió en una noche, una noche que no sería olvidada tan fácilmente. La misma noche en que la mujer que estaba por casarse se dio cuenta de algo: No amaba a su prometido, en realidad amaba a una vieja rival.

En el altar dijo "No" y salió sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera se lo explicó a quien, se supone, sería su perfecto esposo.

Subió a su auto negro, y aceleró sin preocuparse por policías y demás autoridades. No importaban, sólo importaba ella… aquella chica que hace años veía, aquella chica que de seguro ya era toda una mujer con su empleo y, quizás, con su esposo. Quizás.

—Mizore —masculló sujetando con fuerza el volante.

Las nubes, que ocultaban a la majestuosa luna, se juntaron aún más. El color de dichas nubes era grisáceo, señal de que pronto llovería. Y así fue, comenzó a llover y ella siguió con su carrera automovilista, donde el tiempo era lo más importante.

El tiempo… ¿Por qué sería importante? Quizás ella pensaba que de un momento a otro algo podría ocurrirle a su antigua rival, quizás sólo deseaba verla ya, en ese momento, y satisfacer sus más pervertidos deseos carnales. Después de todo, más uno la había llamado: _Señorita Lujuria_. O, por lo menos, había hecho alusión a que ella la lujuria personificada.

Desafortunadamente, el destino es cruel, muy cruel.

_¡Yahoo! _Esa, su típica exclamación ya no salvaría en esos momentos. Su juventud se había esfumado hace tiempo, y la felicidad y espíritu juvenil que aún conservaba no le servirían en esos momentos.

El otro auto ya venía en contra, y el concreto mojado sumado a la velocidad con que conducía no le ayudaron a frenar. Derrapó, su auto se desvió del camino en un intento por no chocar con el otro auto, pero, aunque no hiciera colisión con el vehículo ajena, un poste en la acera se encargo de acabar con su no tan joven, pero tampoco vieja, vida.

Esa misma madrugada (que vendría siendo el siguiente día) lo anunciaron. Una mujer joven, cuyo nombre en la tarjeta de identificación era Kurumu, había muerto en un trágico accidente por conducir a toda prisa en una lluviosa noche.

Y su antigua rival vio la noticia, la vio en aparente silencio, tratando de ignorar el ruido que hacía su sollozante corazón.

Desde hace días había estado pensando en ella., Kurumu, su antigua rival con la que un día se beso por… ¿accidente? ¿Casualidad? Quizás sí, quizás se besaron por capricho del ángel del destino y, ahora, por capricho del mismo Kurumu había fallecido.

Mizore apagó el televisor, no quería saber nada más sobre la noticia, no quería saber de más muertes, no quería ver tragedias de otras personas. Suficiente tenía con su propio lamento.

Intentó vencer el insomnio, por cuarta vez esa noche. Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre la interrumpió, interrumpió su intento de descansar, su intentó de… olvidar todo lo que su antigua rival representaba.

No teniendo nada mejor que hacer, fue a la puerta y como una niña ingenua la abrió, descubriendo a una persona supuestamente fallecida horas atrás.

— ¿Me invitas a pasar? —y la joven de cabellera azulada no dio tiempo a respuesta, se adentró en la sala de estar contoneando sus caderas mientras, intencionalmente, provocaba que su busto rebotara como si de un par de pelotas se tratase.

Mizore la observó entre sorprendida y feliz, pero no dijo nada. Ella era chica de pocas palabras. Una chica antisocial que se valía del acoso y el espionaje para tratar de conquistar a los hombres.

Kurumu la observó también, con su traviesa mirada tornándose lujuriosa; y, sin decir nada, besó con desespero los labios de Mizore, quien dudo antes de aceptar la batalla de lenguas, la batalla para ver quien dominaba mejor la situación.

Pero Kurumu no se ganó el apodo de Señorita Lujuria por nada, ella sabía como dominar en cada situación, incluso tratándose de una situación lésbica que nunca antes había experimentado.

Los labios de Kurumu se movieron alrededor del cuello de Mizore, y sus manos acariciaron los brazos de la misma. Llegó a la cintura y comenzó con caricias en el abdomen. Tomó entre sus manos la blusa de Mizore y comenzó a quitársela, sin que está opusiera resistencia. Llegó el turno de eliminar la falda, que, ya que estaban en esas, fue retirada junto con la molesta tanga. Dejando a Mizore cubierta sólo por el sujetador, que no duró mucho tiempo en su trabajo de ocultar y sostener el pecho.

Mizore sintió el calido aliento, de quien fue su rival, susurrando, de forma sensual, una palabra en su oído. Una simple palabra que la hizo estremecer: _Desvísteme_.

Y así lo hizo, desvistió a Kurumu, imitando los movimientos que la misma había efectuado con anterioridad.

Así, con ropa de ambas haciendo bulto en el suelo, el sofá se convirtió en lugar idóneo para acariciarse mutuamente el frágil, pero hermoso, cuerpo de mujer que las dos poseían. También fue el lugar perfecto para hacer besarse con desenfreno durante toda la madrugada.

Kurumu acarició más debajo de la cintura. Introdujo un dedo en la vagina de Mizore, deleitándose con la humedad que había en esa _pequeña cueva, _y acarició el clítoris con suavidad, provocando gemidos en, por esa madrugada, su amante.

Caricias y más caricias se siguieron dando, acompañadas de besos y, por supuesto, el acto de invadid la vagina ajena con uno o más dedos. Hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a dar señales de vida, y Mizore miró desconcertada como su antigua rival (y, al parecer, amante actual) se desvanecía en el aire.

—Te esperare —escuchó por último.

— ¿Kurumu? —se preguntó. ¿Acaso todo había sido su imaginación, o era el fantasma de la señorita lujuria quien la había visitado?

Fuese cual fuese la verdadera respuesta, no pudo evitar abrirle la puerta a la depresión.

En cierta forma se arrepintió de haber abierto la puerta. Pero al menos tenía la certeza de que la Señorita Lujuria, mejor conocida como Kurumu, la esperaría.

_FIN…_


End file.
